


Merry Christmas Night Vale

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with Carlos and Cecil on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic I wrote for opalinnightvale on tumblr, as part of the roleplayers secret santa.

“Enjoy the holidays, Night Vale. Hold those important to you close – family, friends, the faceless old woman – because you never know what will happen. Good night, Night Vale, good night.” Cecil said before turning off the mic and removing his headset. _Finally, I’m free!_ He thought, grabbing his coat. Management had authorized him his first vacation in years and he was elated; it was his first Christmas dating Carlos, and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

He walked out into the crisp, desert winter air. Carlos was making him dinner, and they were going to snuggle up on the couch with some hot cocoa and watch Cecil’s favorite holiday movie, It’s A Wonderful Life. Needless to say, he was anxious to get home.

“Carlos! I’m home!” He said, kicking off his shoes and jacket.

“Good timing! I just finished dinner! Grab a seat.” Carlos said from the kitchen. Cecil did as he asked, sitting at the fully set table. Carlos came in from behind him and kissed his cheek. “How was work?” He asked, setting down the pot of mashed potatoes.

Cecil sighed, a smile on his face. “Long But I’m done for the next week, so we can spend the holidays together.” He raised his filled wine glass in toast. “To us.”

* * *

“I knew you were a good look. Thank you very much.” Cecil smiled, standing. He leaned over Carlos and gave him a gentle kiss. “I’m going to get comfy on the couch.” Cecil walked to the living room, a leaving trail of clothes behind him. He collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day and it was quite a relief for him to let go of his human form and return to blobiness.

Carlos came in not much longer and sat beside him, pulling him into his lap. Cecil let out a little wet squeal and squiggled up to Carlos.

Carlos laughed. “As weird as this is,” he said, gesturing to Cecil. “I really do love it.” Cecil cooed in response. Carlos smiled and hit play on the blu-ray remote. He kissed Cecil’s head gently. “I love you, babe. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
